Emblem Monsters
Emblem Monsters are Extra Deck monsters that have a clean bright red card with no black or browning marks on the card. There is a symbol backdrop behind the Attribute marking the Attribute they represent. FIRE has a red flame backdrop to the Attribute, WATER has a waterdrop, EARTH has a rock, WIND has a swirling streak, LIGHT has the regular circular backdrop but with yellow streaks coming from the center, and DARK has a purple miasma in the backdrop. Like other Extra Deck monsters, Emblem Monsters cannot exist in the hand or Main Deck (even with card effects). If an Emblem Monster is returned to the hand or Main Deck, they are returned to the Extra Deck instead. Any cards like "Degenerate Circuit" and "Transmigration Break" will prevent Emblem Monsters returning from the field to the hand or from the Graveyard to the Main Deck. Like other Extra Deck monsters, Emblem Monsters cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard or while they are banished, if they have not been Emblem Summoned properly first (unless the Emblem Monster specifies an alternative way to Special Summon it). Mechanics Emblem Monsters, unlike Link Monsters, Xyz Monsters, and a few other custom Extra Deck Summoning methods, have Levels alongside their Power Rating. They also have ATK and DEF, unlike Link Monsters. Power Rating (or simply Power in the effect text) is a number located at the bottom to the left of the ATK stat of monsters. Alongside having a minimum material requirement like Link Monsters, the monsters used must have a total ATK and/or DEF equal to or that exceeds the Power Rating of the Emblem Monster you Emblem Summon. When using monsters on your field as Emblem Material, the ATK or DEF that is used is based off of its current battle position (i.e. Attack Position monsters use their ATK towards the total). Emblem Monsters used as Emblem Material count their current Power Rating towards the Emblem Summon instead of their ATK/DEF value. However, 0 ATK/DEF monsters cannot be used as Emblem Material since they do not contribute towards the Summoning condition. Power is used as a cost to activate their monster effects or other monster(s)'s effects. A player can pay Power more than what they have making the value of the Power become negative. If an Emblem Monster's Power is reduced to 0 or less, that monster is instantly destroyed by game mechanics. This does not trigger effects such as "Supply Squad". An Emblem Monster's Power is reset upon leaving the field and being Special Summoned again through means like "Monster Reborn" or "Premature Burial". Also, if an Emblem Monster is placed into the Spell/Trap Zone, they still retain their Power and can still be used to pay Power. However, Emblem Monsters in the Spell/Trap Zones cannot attack or be targeted for attacks or cards that only affect monsters. Summoning In order to Emblem Summon Emblem Monsters, the player must have the required monsters on the field in order to Emblem Summon. They must meet the minimum material requirement and also have enough total effective ATK/DEF. The turn player can Emblem Summon an Emblem Monster any time during an open game state during Main Phase 1 or 2 by sending the monsters to the Graveyard. Category:Types of Monster Cards